


Angels Don't Sleep

by childofautumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, POV Castiel, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofautumn/pseuds/childofautumn
Summary: The truth is, Castiel doesn’t sleep.  Dean and Sam, being human, do.  It was something he’d gotten used to in his years working with them.(This is a brief piece wherein Cas muses about sleep at the beginning of his relationship with Dean.  Generic future more or less canon-compliant fluff.)





	Angels Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [li_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/gifts), [RiaZendira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaZendira/gifts).



> Musing on sleep and watching far too much Supernatural resulted in this little drablet. I wrote it for Li Izumi, who insisted I share it. So this is her fault, really. Editing help was provided by Li Izumi and also by RiaZendira.

The truth is, Castiel doesn’t sleep. Dean and Sam, being human, do. It was something he’d gotten used to in his years working with them. He used to stand around or sit on the sofa waiting for them to wake up again. Sometimes Dean or Sam would give him homework – things to do while they slept. It was research of some kind usually. When they were between cases they gave him things to watch to learn about humans. He’d been watching humans for eons, but that didn’t mean he knew everything about Oprah, or those cowboy movies Dean liked so much. There was much to learn still.

Like now. He had to learn what was expected of him in this new situation. He had to learn what he was supposed to do now that he was here in Dean’s bed with Dean asleep on his shoulder, spent from the sex they’d had. In all the movies he’d seen, one of two things happened: either both people fell asleep and they would wake in the morning shy and sweet, or else one of them left the bed while the other slept. But Castiel didn’t sleep. He didn’t exactly want to leave the bed either, even if Dean was sweating everywhere their bodies touched.

Cas wanted to do this thing right though, and since he didn’t sleep, that meant getting up. Slowly, carefully he started to shift Dean’s arms from his body to the pillow. He eased himself out from under his weight carefully. Cas knew that Dean was an angry sleeper. He didn’t want to be the one to wake Dean and make him grab for the knife he knew was within reach. Dean was never far from a weapon. 

Dean woke anyway despite the care Cas was taking. He didn’t go for the knife though, but instead he wrapped himself around Cas again with a murmured, “Cas, you can stay.” 

There was clearly another option the films didn’t show. Castiel put his arms around Dean again and listened to his breathing as he fell back asleep. It was better than standing in the hall. He could feel Dean’s heartbeat… observe the shadow of his lashes against his cheek. 

Maybe there were still things he could learn here, even if they were just new things about Dean’s sleep.


End file.
